


I'd Walk Through Fire For You (Just Let Me Adore You)

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Series: Tumblr Sledgefu Prompts [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, loving tender boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: “I know watcha doin’ boo” Merriell drawled, grinning at Eugene’s own quick huff of breath at sound of his voice.He blew out a plume of smoke, thick fingers tapping ash into the long grass, his eyes never leaving Eugene’s expanse of pale skin.“Well ain’t that what we came here for?” Eugene asked, eyes still closed against the early evening sun.“Teasin’ me Gene.”“Get over here then.....won’t be teasin’.......we’ll be doin’.”Merriell huffed out a laugh, watching transfixed as Gene’s long fingers trailed over his chest, stopping for a beat at his nipple before hitching his thumb in his dog tags.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Tumblr Sledgefu Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I'd Walk Through Fire For You (Just Let Me Adore You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Sledgefu fic prompt from Tumblr. I took inspiration from a beautiful piece of art work by an artist on Tumblr @lis-alis.  
> The link to the art is [here](https://lis-alis.tumblr.com/post/616678795150327808/let-me-offer-you-some-the-pacific-content)

**Tumblr Prompt: "You can do whatever you want to me" (Sledge to Snafu)**

The blades of grass tickled Eugene’s shoulder blades as he lay down upon the lush green carpet. He paid it no mind; the sensation was blissful in comparison to grains of sand sticking to his sweaty back.The sun prickled his skin, warming his face as he closed his eyes and turned towards it; like a sunflower, chasing its rays.

He arched his back, rolling his hips; sighing,and listening for the hitch of breath he knew he’d receive in return.

“I know watcha doin’ boo” Merriell drawled, grinning at Eugene’s own quick huff of breath at sound of his voice.He blew out a plume of smoke, thick fingers tapping ash into the long grass, his eyes never leaving Eugene’s expanse of pale skin.

“Well ain’t that what we came here for?” Eugene asked, eyes still closed against the early evening sun.

“Teasin’ me Gene.”

“Get over here then.....won’t be teasin’.......we’ll be doin’.”

Merriell huffed out a laugh, watching transfixed as Gene’s long fingers trailed over his chest, stopping for a beat at his nipple before hitching his thumb in his dog tags.

Eugene heard Merriell’s bare feet moving in the long grass; neither of them bothered about any unknown wildlife living amongst the flowers and plants. He sat beside Eugene’s shoulder; his warm palm resting on Eugene’s pink skin, blunt thumb tracing circles around his erect nipple, smirk growing at Eugene’s stifled moan. He poked his bare toe into Eugene’s side; sliding it into the waistband of his dungarees.Legs drawn to his chest, Merriell stared over the endless meadow as he finished his cigarette.After only a few days here, his mind was still in the mud drenched fields of Okinawa, he found it hard to believe that now, here in China, he and Gene could finally, finally do the things the mud, shit, death and close proximity of others had prevented them from doing for so long.

Eugene stretched his arms above his head, rolling his head to the side to look at Merriell. He wished he could draw more than birds. Merriell’s profile was stunning against the golden pink sky behind him, Eugene wanted to immortalise him in a sketch book with charcoal and smudges of his thumb.

“Mer” he breathed, his own hot breath fanning over his tricep as he stretched from his fingers to his long toes. A small white butterfly emerged from the grass by his feet, his wiggling toes disturbing its peace.

Merriell turned to look at his boy, eyes raking over Eugene’s lean torso, taking in every inch of pale, unmarred skin. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry; Eugene letting slip a small whimper under Merriell’s stare.

He shuffled around, laying beside Eugene, settling on his stomach and propping his chin on his chest; his legs bent at the knee, the dirty soles of his feet heated by the sun as he swung his legs back and forth. Eyes zeroed in on Eugene’s lips, drawn in a small smile as Eugene’s own eyes flicked to Merriell’s plush smirk.

“What do you want?” he pressed a gentle kiss to Eugene’s nipple; flicking out his tongue, snake-like, running it round the hardened nub.

Eugene shivered at Merriell’s ministrations; _what do you want?_ His question echoing in Eugene’s head.

_Everything_ , _anything;_ he just wanted, wanted whatever Merriell would give him.

“You can do whatever you like to me” his back arched up off the blades of grass; now flattened beneath him, a groan pulled from his throat, Merriell happily biting against his prominent collarbone.

“Yeah?” Merriell waited for Eugene’s eyes to open and meet his own before he raised his brows; heart hammering in his chest as his boy nodded gently, biting his lower lip. His chest heaved beneath his palms, pale skin pulled tight over his ribs.

Eugene’s cock pressed up against Merriell’s ass, heat seeping through two layers of worn dungarees. He shifted, Eugene’s eyes rolling back in his head.

“Jesus Christ” Eugene’s toes flexed, his breath quickening as Merriell took hold of his wrists. He gently laid them into the still, undisturbed grass at Eugene’s head; small insects taking into the humid air around them.

“Merriell” he gasped as Merriell rocked against him, his answering moan louder than Eugene dared to be.

“I wanna feel dat in me” he spoke to the air above Eugene’s face, staring off into the distance as Eugene chased his gaze.

“Gonna......hafta wait though.”

“Wha...at?” Eugene bucked his hips, whining. The thought of finally being inside Merriell like a fire burning inside his belly, his head woozy at the thought.

“Why?”

Merriell smiled at Eugene, eyes never leaving his as he whispered “cos........I brought you here for somethin’ else.......”

“You gonna murder me or somthin’ Mer?”

Merriell’s answering chuckle sent shivers up Eugene’s spine. His fingers flexed; hands still pinned to the cool grass.

“Can’t do what I have in mind at the barracks....”

Another “why?” Fell from Eugene’s lips, brow furrowing.

“Because.....boo.....” Merriell’s tongue licked against Eugene’s lips, a deep groan from Eugene’s chest swallowed by Merriell’s insistent mouth.

“......I’m gonna make you moan so loud......they’d hear you in downtown Peking.”

His mouth continued to press against Eugene’s own, inhaling the whines Eugene knew he had absolutely no control over.

Merriell pulled up watching the blush rise over Eugene’s cheeks to the tips of his ears, his cock twitched in his dungarees, the coarse material not unpleasant against the swollen head.

He knew that Eugene was loud, couldn’t contain his breathy moans and whines when all he’d done was bring him off with his hand in a dirty foxhole. Merriell needed to hear more of Eugene’s noise; was like a song to him, a song he needed stuck in his head like an over played record.

Eugene’s dungarees lay thrown amongst the flowers as Merriell rifled through the pockets of his own; his fingers finally landing on a small tin of Vaseline. Turning it over in his hands, he remembered the times he had felt it in his pack and wanted to rip it out, lather his fingers in it and push them inside Eugene.Fingers shaking at the prospect of that now happening, he removed his own dungarees; throwing them over Eugene’s, their clothes mirroring them as he lay between Eugene’s spread thighs.

“Gene” Merriell murmured against Eugene’s belly button, drowning in the scent of his boy;standard issue soap, his sweat and unbridled lust.

His tongue trailed down the sparse hair towards his cock; “You tell me to stop.....if you don’t like it boo...”

“Never.” Gene’s hands were still next to his head; fingers twitching, pulling at the long blades of grass. Merriell hadn’t asked him to keep them there, but Eugene knew Merriell well enough to know how his mind worked.

Every muscle in Eugene’s body locked tight, Merriell’s lips dragging down his glistening cock. He’d wanted that mouth on him for a year, more maybe, and now it felt bittersweet. That first touch of Merriell’s lips to his cock was over. He mourned for it.

“Merriell.......please...” Eugene begged. His foot came up to rest against Merriell’s calf, flexing his toes against the soft hair, warm skin.

“I ain’t stopping here...” was all that fell from Merriell’s mouth before he sucked gently on one of Eugene’s balls.

“Fuuuck” Eugene wailed, Merriell’s grip around the base of his cock the only thing stopping him from the insane feeling he was gonna float away.

Merriell pushed on his thighs; pressing them outwards as he nosed at his balls and licked further down to where Eugene had never been touched.

“Please don’t feel you have to....” he muttered as he threw his head back; cheeks flaming red at where Merriell’s mouth was heading.

“Oh Cher....I’ve wanted to do this since the day I saw your bare ass on the beach.......I do hafta’” he grinned against Eugene’s soft thigh, fingers scooping the Vaseline from the small tin.Merriell’s mouth watered as he pressed small kisses around Eugene’s taint, finally licking against him, his broad tongue lapping against his overheated skin.

“Merriell” Eugene sighed, his fingers now tangled in his own hair, feet against Merriell’s hot back as he held Eugene’s thighs open with his big hands.

Eugene was soothed by the sounds of nature surrounding him; chirrup of crickets, tweets of birds interspersed with the the obscene moans falling from Merriell’s mouth. The sound vibrating against the one place Eugene never imagined anyone would put their mouth. But god, it felt good; like nothing else.

And soon the cacophony of sound surrounding him had a new musician. His incessant whines and pleas filled the air alongside the birdsong.

“Mer” he pleaded as Merriell’s mouth sucked hard on his rim, sharp tongue poking at his hole. He could feel the tight ring of muscle giving way as he relaxed, as he felt his grassy bed might open up and swallow him whole.

Merriell came up for air, peering over his boy’s hard, red cock; laying flush against his belly.

“You good cher?” He wiped his chin against Eugene’s milky white thigh, startling as Eugene’s hand dropped into his curls; pushing him back down, down to where he needed him.

“Please......please Mer...don’t stop” Eugene’s whole body trembled, hand shaking in Merriell’s nest of curls. The smirk that took over Merriell’s face was only seen by Eugene’s ass, but Merriell had never felt so wanted in his life.

Running his hands along Eugene’s thighs, gently pushing them out, he listened to his boy plead above him; the sound like music to his ears.

“Mer.....so good....please please please...I wanna.......please Merriell.”

Placing his mouth back against Eugene, inhaling his scent, tasting him, confident he was making him feel good; Merriell was certain in that moment that Eugene would always be his.

Eugene shuddered as Merriell pushed a finger inside him, his ears rang with static and his whole being zeroed in on this new feeling. He’dhad Merriell’s hand, mouth on his cock, his tongue in his mouth, lips on his skin; but now. Now a part of Merriell was inside of him and his body welcomed him with open arms.

“Fuck........oh my god yes.........” Eugene ignored the slight pain. He’d been through enough to know that this wasn’t real pain, this was excruciating pleasure. He pulled at his own hair again: soft auburn strands running through his restless fingers.

“Merriell...” he moaned as a wide finger searched inside him.

“You doin’ so good Gene.......” Merriell kissed around Eugene’s taint, watching his finger disappear inside his boy.

“Wanna hear you.........it feel good?”

“Yes......god yes...”

“You taste so good boy.......” Merriell pumped his finger faster now, curling inside velvety walls, lips sucking around Eugene’s loosening rim.

Eugene felt himself flush deeply at Merriell’s words. That anyone could say that about that part of his body was inexplicable to him, but his traitorous body thought different, his back arching and mouth opening wide on a moan that he had no control over.

“Oh I love you” Merriell gasped as his finger curled in just the right spot and Eugene sobbed, as his cock jumped.

“Kiss me.......please Mer...” Eugene pleaded, his whole body a mess of shaking limbs and flushed, sweaty skin.

Merriell dragged his body up Eugene’s slippery sweat soaked chest, cocks sliding together as Eugene grabbed the back of Merriell’s neck, pulling him to his mouth, tasting himself on Merriell’s tongue. Once again his body reacted before his brain could register just where his tongue had been and he cried out under Merriell’s lips.

“I..........love.......fuck I love you” he sobbed, “Can......can I....come like that?”

Merriell pulled his mouth from Eugene’s neck, meeting his watery eyes.

“Sure....boo......” Merriell smiled softly, not his usual smirk; Eugene’s heart seeming to grow ten sizes in his chest, like one of those cartoon characters in the paper.

“Just you enjoy it baby” he murmured as he slithered back down Eugene’s body, finger immediately tracing his hole before pushing gently inside.

Eugene stared up at the soft white clouds; they, like him, were tinged pink from the early evening sun. He gasped as Merriell added a second finger, his own pink tinge now deepening from the person as important to him as the sun was to the earth.

Merriell pushed his hips into the grass below him, grunting at the friction; his cock was hard and heavy. He felt strung tight at just watching three of his fingers enter Eugene, he held his breath, waiting. Any sound of pain and he’d stop.

“Fuck....oh god...yes...” Eugene rolled his hips, pushing down on Merriell’s fingers, chasing the feeling.

“So good.........don’t stop.....please don’t stop..” his pleading filled the air around him, ringing in Merriell’s ears, that warm tightness coiling in his belly and winding its way round the base of his spine. The sun still warm on his back was nothing compared to the heat coursing through him at watching his boy come apart.

He was even more beautiful than Merriell had ever imagined. He’d watched him as his cock had released over the hand jammed down his dungarees in a shitty foxhole. Watched as his smart mouth had gone slack, eyes screwed shut; cheeks flushed. But watching him now, Merriell had never believed he could witnesssuch a sight.He took a deep breath, moving onto his knees between Eugene’s spread thighs. Groaning softly as he took his own cock in hand he stroked himself slowly, languidly, much like the air and wildlife around them; everything moved with syrup-like speed. Like they had all the time in the world.

Eugene stared at Merriell; his fingers curling over and over inside him, bringing him closer and closer to blissful release. His large hand moved over his cock, Eugene almost reachingout to grab his own but fisting the grass by his sides instead.

“Mer...” Eugene’s voice was hoarse, the pollen-sticky air and wonton moaning making his throat itchy.

“Close......I’m......just please....” Eugene fidgeted his hips, planting his feet in the flower laden grass and pushing himself down hardonto Merriell’s fingers, once, twice, again and again as he threw his head back groaning.

“Gene.........” Merriell breathed, taking his hand off his cock and caressing Eugene’s shaking thigh.

“So beautiful........my beautiful boy....let go baby...”

“Merriell.......” Eugene cried, tears dripping down his cheeks; rolling into the grass, quenching their thirst as Merriell’s fingers curled over and over inside him.

“Yes.......yes......” Eugene wailed, grateful for the open space to allow his body to just feel, react.

His body locked, rigid, as he he felt himself falling into the endless grass below him, weightless as his body cried out in sheer pleasure, Merriell’s fingers still caressing him from the inside out. Never faltering; even as his own pleasure climaxed, painting his own hand and Eugene’s rim in white ribbons.

“Gene......” Merriell panted, eyes still closed in bliss, “Gene....”

His fingers still inside his boy, he opened his eyes, watching curiously as come dripped onto the grass below.

“Gonna clean you up” his whisper seemed loud, the insects and birds the only sounds around them once more.

The warm air and soothing sounds, wrapped around Eugene as he attempted to rouse himself and sit up on his elbows. Arms like jelly, he decided against it and fell back against the nest-like grass.He let out a pleased hum, his mouth stretching wide as he felt Merriell’s curls against the side of his thigh, soft and warm.

“Oh........” he swallowed, his dry throat clicking as Merriell’s tongue lapped around his rim as he gently pulled his fingers from inside Eugene.

“Mer......” his whine was pitiful to his own ears as he felt his rim clench.

“I know boo......ain’t the nicest....” Merriell would have kept his fingers in there forever if he could. Just to watch what he had witnessed, on repeat again and again.

Merriell wiped his fingers on the grass, as he moved up to Eugene’s cock, licking the head and lapping up the white stripes that contrasted with Eugene’s pink skin.

“You need sunblock boo.... burning up” Merriell rested his chin just below Eugene’s ribs; peering up at his angular jaw dusted with auburn stubble. He was so goddamn beautiful and he didn’t even know it.

“C’mere” he rasped.

Eugene turned them on their sides as Merriell moved up his body, Merriell pillowing his head on Eugene’s bicep.

His fingers traced Merriell’s face, lightly scratching at the curls by his ear and smiling at Merriell’s shiver.

“Thank you.......I.....It’s never felt that good” he felt himself blush, Merriell watching wide eyed. He waggled his fingers in Eugene’s face, as he sniggered, Eugene pushing them away as he grimaced.

“I wanna make you feel good” Eugene softy dragged his lips across Merriell’s.

“You did Gene......so good.....just watching you...” letting out a sigh he drew Eugene in by the back of the neck; pulling at his short hair.

“I wanna....you know....next time” his words ghosted over Merriell’s swollen lips.

“Well I ain’t gonna say no to that” he rolled his hips against Eugene’s, groaning.

“But how ‘bout we make it _this time?_ ”

He grinned as Eugene pushed him onto his back, falling between his legs.

The music of the meadow continued on, soon filled with their newest musicians once again.


End file.
